Blenders have been used for many years to combine solids and liquids into a drinkable liquid. Often ice or frozen fruits or vegetables are blended to create natural and delicious frozen drinks. Most blenders are considered a kitchen countertop appliance and run off electricity. The present invention features a compact portable blender system for blending fruits, vegetables, ice, and liquid while traveling that uses rechargeable battery power.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.